chosen
by Nikkilouise
Summary: chosen goes differently for buffy will her plan work or will it turn bad.


.

The front door opens and Spike steps into the quiet house.

"Honey, your home." Buffy stops on the bottom step and sighs.

"Yeah."

"And you did it. fulfilled your the Holy Grail or the holy hand grenade. Or whatever the hell that thing is."

She holds it up, turning it and watching the light glint off the blade. "Right now were going with scythe. You like?"

" Well, Pointy and wooden is not exactly the look I want to know better,but it does have flair." Spike looks around quickly then says in a low voice.

" Can see why a girl would ditch a fellow for one of these."

"I'm sorry about that." Buffy chips in regretfully." As she steps off the stairs and heads down the follows with a smirk

"It doesn't matter. You're back in the bosom, all's forgiven."He steps around her quickly and stops, facing her. " Last night was... just a glitch. Bit of cold comfort from the cellar dweller. Just don't make a thing out of it."He looks away and sighs bitterly.

Buffy looks up at him. "great. I've got work to do."

"Oh yeah. Another solo mission,of course"

"Yeah it is."

"That's fine you don't have to get shirty about it"

Buffy looks at spike and it dawns on her that spike is, for some reason, trying to start an argument with her.

"I'm not shirty. What is shirty? That's not even a word."

He holds up his hands in a placating gesture. "ALL right All secret mission. It's fine."Buffy sighs "It's not a secret...well, I mean it is, but that's the point of the out the secret. This thing was forged by...I don't even know, I mean,something about….a tomb on unconsecrated 's what I have to do. I need to...Find out what this is and why I have it."

Buffy looks back up at spike who looks amused

"what?"

"Nothing love." He winces at the slip.""so that's what preacher man was so anxious to keep out of your mitts"

"That it is" Buffy says, giving him a little smile".

"well,maybe I'll swing by the vineyard when you go, make sure he's sitting tight" spike suggests

Buffy nods,"great."

"OK" spike turns and heads toward the back door when Buffy realizes that she has to do something before it's too late, if it isn't already.

She takes a deep breath and walks quickly down the hall, gripping the sythe in her fist. Just as spike is about to open the door to leave, she blurts out.

"you're a dope!".

His hand drops from the doorknob as he turns and lookd at her, puzzled." I'm a...what?"

"You're a dope and a bonehead and your shirty."

"Have you gone completely carrot top?"

Buffy holds up the sythe."Do you see this? " she shakes it at him"This may actually help me fight my might be the key to the reason I'm holding it...is because of you. Because of the strength,-you gave me last night." look I am tired of defensiveness and... and...and weird mixed signals. You know what I have faith for that.

Lets just get to the truth here, Ok? I don't know how you felt about last night? but I will not..."

"Terrified"

spike admits quietly as he looks away and stuffs his hands into the pockets of his duster.

"of what"

Spike looks at her. Last night was..." He takes a deep breath then sighs. "God I'm such a jerk,I cant do this he whispers close to tears

"Spike."

"It was the best night of my life."He swallows and looks at her intently.

"If you poke fun at me, you bloody well better use that,cause I couldn't bear it. It may

not mean much to you, But…

"I just told you it did" Buffy says softly.

Spike gives a little laugh and a rueful smile."yeah.I hear you say it, but … ive lived for sodding ever,Buffy. I've done everything. Done things with you I can't spell,but ive

never...been close... to anyone...least of all you...until' lastnight. All I did was... hold you,

watch you sleep... and it was the best night of my life. So yeah. I'm

terrified."

Buffy looked at him a moment and realizes it's time to stop playing games and tell

him of the epiphany she had.

"you don't have to be."

His head tilts slightly,

Were you there with me?"

Buffy smiles,

"I was "

"What does that mean?"Spike is suddenly terrified that this is when his nose gets broken.

When Buffy finally answers, it isn't at all what spike expected herto say."Last year you were right. I did feel something for you, but I was so screwed up I decided to take everything that I couldn't handle out on the incident in the

bathroom happened and I tried to convince myself that i'd never felt anything for you but I saw you at the school all making with the crazy , and what i'd tried to deny came back. Boy did it come back but despite that, I left you there and tried to convince myself you deserved it and I'didn't you showed me you really had changed and it wasn't all an act. She stops and takes a deep breath as her gaze drops to spikes chest.

I decided to wait until we had stopped the first then sit down and really talk and decide

what we wanted to do. I know I feel something for you, spike but don't exactly know what and don't exactly have the time to work it out. She glances up at spike and smiles at his hopeful expression."i'd be willing to give it a chance...if you want."

Spikes hopeful smile changes to a frown as he sees something over her shoulder. She turns to find out what he's looking at.

"angel."

Spike looks at buffy then glares at angel."I'll leave you two alone then."

He turns to the door and his hands on the knob when buffy says, " spike. Wait. Please dont go."He stills and nods slightly and she turns to Angel.

"can you come downstairs? We really need to talk."She realizes she has to tell Angel the truth and at the same time let spike know that just because Angel showed up, it makes no difference.

Angel nods and Buffy starts for the basement, grabbing spikes coat sleeve 'on her way by and pulling her behind her. Angel follows, slightly puzzled, but doesn't say anything until they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"whats wrong, Buffy?"

Buffy takes a deep breath and wraps her arm around Spike's. Spike and Angel are wearing identical expressions of surprise when buffy says

" Ok angel I have something to tell you and I need you to accept it. Spike and I are...kind of together." without giving either vampire a chance to react, she quicky continues "I've told you for two reason. First is so you know theres no chance for you and me anymore and second, so spike knows that you been here makes no difference. I ment what I said upstairs...about giving him a chance.


End file.
